Many electronic devices use software. Electronic devices come in a variety of form factors and using a variety of operating systems or firmware to operate which may be referred to as platforms. A developer may develop of software for use by the electronic devices and may develop the software for multiple different platforms. However, each platform may comprise a different form factor and thus have different requirements for a software application executing on the platform. Thus a developer may be forced to develop or program more than one version of the same software.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.